villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Morganians
The Morganians (named after the great sorceress Morgana le Fay) are evil spellcasters who practice black magic and follow the ways of the evil Morgana le Fay, and they serve as the major villains in the 2010 Disney fantasy film The Sorcerer's Apprentice. Characteristics and Goals As seen in the movie, how wizards and witches pertains their status as Morganians was by becoming Morgana's loyal followers (like Maxim Horvath) or joining forces with her still active followers, such as Sun Lok, Abigail Williams, and Drake Stone. Being a dark sorcerer by practicing the dark arts was not simply made them a Morganian, however, as those individuals also had to join forces to those who learned the ways of Morgana le Fay as well. This was hinted by how Sun Lok, Abigail Williams, Drake Stone joined forces with Horvath and Horvath himself joined forces with Morgana. All Morganians are led by one single undeviating goal: achieving total domination over the world, destroying those who stand in their way (including the Merlineans) and enslaving mankind. According to Balthazar Blake who has fought many Morganians, they only depend on their powers (especially magic in their catalysts such as rings) instead on their own hearts, which also serves as their weaknesses. Balthazar also refers the undead evil sorcerers/sorceresses who would be resurrected by Morgana's power through the dangerous magic of The Rising as Morganians due to them would find her upon rebirth and join forces with her at the same time. All Morganians are believed that sorcerers are better and superior than regular humans, which is why they sought for The Rising ceremony to create an army that would conquer the whole world and subjugate humankind. Videogame apprearance As with the movie the game was based on, Morganians serves as main antagonists and each of them serves as bosses in the 2010 Nintendo DS game The Sorcerer's Apprentice. But unlike in the film, they add one more Morganian named Marrok, a sorcerer who posed as a crime lord in the 1930s. Their history up until imprisoned had major changes: Because Veronica not present in the game nor had any role in aiding, it was implied that Balthazar confined Morgana by himself, and Morgana's body still intact when imprisoned. He would later search the world for the Prime Merlinean and fought Morganians Horvath sent to him, trapping them layer into layer of the doll until Horvath being the last to be sealed while the rest, if any, dealt in more classical ways. Also, in the game, Sun Lok was imprisoned in 1532 A.D as opposed to around 1800s. Morganians become active once again when 20 year old Dave visited Arcana Cabana and had chat with Balthazar who stating that he had good potential in magic. But for some reason, Dave's latent powers that he never know somehow weakened the Grimhold's outermost layer and as result, Horvath were released. Balthazar fought Horvath valiantly, but the evil sorcerer banished him to the magical dimension and left, but not before taking the Grimhold with him. With the notorious Morganian sorcerer on the loose, Balthazar conjures his telepathical projection to guide the reluctant Dave on the Earth dimension during his pursuit for Horvath as well as teaching him the crash course of magic and science along the way. As the sorcerer's apprentice, Dave must master the elements of sorcery using magical attacks and spells to defeat the 6 evil sorcerers and their army of monsters in order to save New York. Over the course of Dave's battle against Morganians across Manhattan, Balthazar noted that Dave somehow able to cast magic before he had the chance to gave the young man Dragon Ring. Their first battle take place in New York's Chinatown, where they confront Sun Lok near a temple. Thanks to first few combat tricks Balthazar taught to him, Dave managed to defeat Sun Lok and weakened him. Upon the Asian conjuror's defeat. Horvath showed up and killed him with Parasite spell and left, but not before took his ring away with Dave only able to watch and noted that Dave possesses intriguing potential in magic. Aside the Grimhold's prisoners, Dave also faced another Morganian named Drake Stone who posed as stage magician, a fact that dismayed Balthazar as instead of worse Morganian, his apprentice faced an evil sorcerer who waste his talents in magic for fame and fortune. But nevertheless, the battle ensues with Drake being lost and as with Sun Lok, Drake was killed by Horvath with Parasite Spell and his ring stolen. Although, prior to the battle, Drake revealed that Dave actually not an ordinary sorcerer, but rather the Prime Merlinean who destined to end this sorcerous war. As with the loss of Drake Stone, Sun Lok, Marrok, and eventually Abigail Williams herself, it become apparent that Horvath worked on gaining power to strong enough to break the final layer of the Grimhold. To do so, he manipulated both Drake and other Grimhold prisoners through their interests (Sun Lok for his anger for his imprisonment, Drake to prove himself as a true sorcerer in spite of wasting his talent, Marrok's fancy car, and gaining Abigail's supposed trust and twisted love) and disposed them once they defeated by Dave. Eventually, Dave confronted Horvath and both of them wage war on each other as he attempts stop him from releasing Morgana le Fay Though Dave emerges victorious, Horvath, unwilling to surrender without a fight, dangerously used the Parasite Spell on himself to unlock Forbidden Domain magic for Morgana who has revealed him to already released and looking for perfect place to cast the Rising, a 19th century styled castle created by Morgana le Fay's magic at the heart of New York's Central Park. The process seemingly killed him, with Dave immediately goes to take the Grimhold and track down Morgana's trail. Arriving near the bewitched castle in Central Park, Dave finally found Morgana working on The Rising. At first, Morgana le Fay ignored Dave because she mistaken him with Horvath-in disguise, but eventually engaged in the fateful fight against Dave upon realizing that he indeed the Prime Merlinean. Having mastered advanced version of Marrok, Horvath, and Abigail's signature spell, Morgana proved to be a powerful advesary for Dave. Fortunately for the Prime Merlinean, Morgana proved to be poor in counteracting electricity-based spells (referencing the film version where electricity rendered her spectral form solid and vulnerable), Dave successfully exploited her weakness and defeat her, sealing her within Grimhold once again. Channeling remaining Mana residue in Manhattan left behind by the Morganians, Dave opened a portal that allowed Balthazar to returned to Earth dimension. The Merlineans then celebrated their victory by eating pizza together in spite of Dave had to pay for the food. Dave wondered whether they had to worry about Horvath, with Balthazar reassured that he will never cause troubles anymore. However, Maxim Horvath was revealed to be alive, surviving his suicidal attempt to unlock the Forbidden Domain magic due to the remaining magical energy resonating in the stolen rings on his enchanted Cane. Known Morganians *Morgana le Fay *Maxim Horvath (a former Merlinean) *Abigail Williams *Sun Lok *Drake Stone *Marrok (only in the Sorcerer's Apprentice videogame adaptation) Gallery The Morgana Star.jpg|The Morgana Star The Morgana Star Symbol.jpg|The iconic Morgana Star. Morgana le Fay.jpg|Morgana le Fay Maxim Horvath.jpg|Maxim Horvath Abigail Williams.jpg|Abigail Williams Sun Lok.jpg|Sun Lok Drake Stone.jpg|Drake Stone Morganian Ghosts.jpg|The evil ghosts of Morganians emerging from their graves during The Rising. Morganian Soul.jpg|The writhing soul of a Chinese Morganian warrior materializing during The Rising. Morganian Spirit.jpg|The malevolent spirit of an Egyptian Morganian sorcerer breaking free from it's statue prison during The Rising. Morganian Demon.jpg|The demonic spirit of an Italian Morganian sorcerer crawling from it's skeletal tomb during The Rising. Morganian Ghoul.jpg|The ghoulish undead Morganians becoming both body and soul during The Rising. Morgana le Fay the Sorceress.jpg|Morgana le Fay as seen in the videogame The Sorcerer's Apprentice on Nintendo DS. Maxim Horvath the Sorcerer.jpg|Maxim Horvath as seen in the videogame The Sorcerer's Apprentice on Nintendo DS. Abigail Williams the Witch.jpg|Abigail Williams as seen in the videogame The Sorcerer's Apprentice on Nintendo DS. Sun Lok the Wizard.jpg|Sun Lok as seen in the videogame The Sorcerer's Apprentice on Nintendo DS. Marrok the Crime Lord.jpg|Marrok Drake Stone the Magician.jpg|Drake Stone as seen in the videogame The Sorcerer's Apprentice on Nintendo DS. Trivia *The Morganians' racial ideology, hierarchy and supremacy is almost, if not exactly, identical to that of the Death Eaters from the Harry Potter franchise, as well as that of Nazi Germany. As the Harry Potter franchise is a primary inspiration for the movie, it means Morganians are equivalent with Death Eaters. **Aside from the Nazi Party or the Death Eaters, Morganians' racial ideology is also similar with that of the Decepticons from the Transformers franchise (particularly Transformers film series), as both sought to either purge or enslave mankind that they considered lower than them. In addition, other things that Morganians and Decepticons reminiscent with each other are their symbolism and their organizations' names that associated with their founder: the Morganians' name and the Morgana Star (opposite of the Merlin Circle) which they utilized for sorcery relates with their founder Morgana le Fay herself, while Decepticons on their other hand, the said organization's name relates with their founder (The Fallen)'s sinister nature and their crest are modeled after his visage. Navigation Category:Magic Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Misanthropes Category:Supremacists Category:Conspirators Category:Hostile Species Category:Organizations Category:Movie Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Rivals Category:Tyrants Category:Arthurian Category:Elementals Category:Oppressors Category:Paranormal Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Mongers Category:Evil from the past Category:Deal Makers Category:Homicidal Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Dissolved Organizations